


There's Something Wretched About This

by orphan_account



Series: Target Practice - a collection of prompt fills and short works [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, F/F, Gen, Seasoning House, TW Sexual Assault, im so sorry, tw rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Seasoning House/Wynonna Earp Crossover nobody asked for...best of luck...





	There's Something Wretched About This

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE READ THE TAGS IF ESPECIALLY IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE SEASONING HOUSE. I wrote this one night and I honestly thought it would never see the light of day. Come find me on Tumblr @hoe-plessgay if you need to unpack anything or just yell at me for even writing this lol. Please take care of yourselves. Thank you for even considering reading this!

Vanya had been in the brothel house for only a few weeks. No one had gone near her since the results from her medical evaluation were still pending...they weren’t sure if she was clean yet or not. Most men that came through the house were not concerned about contraceptives, just contracting STIs. They simply came to do as they please with little remorse and left just as fast as they came. 

“Soon, someone will give you attention,” Viktor reassured her, “you’re a very pretty girl you know that, we lucked out getting you for next to nothing.” She was indeed a pretty girl, with chestnut hair, hazel eyes, and a jawline that could cut through glass. Vanya was most definitely the best looking girl in the house, at least that’s what Viktor made it feel like. 

She never met the other girls in the house, but she knew what they sounded like when they screamed in agony from the guests that came through. There were at least six other girls, just like her. Ripped from their homes to come to this place. Everyone was painted each night in anticipation of customers. There was one popular girl, Vanya knew this because she heard a particular scream every night since she was there. One that was distinct among the others. It was a desperate cry, one filled with torment and anguish. Whoever this girl was, there was an unmistakable lack of spirit in her cries. While there was much pain to be heard from her soul, there was little fight left in her, if at all. Vanya promised herself that she wouldn’t fall victim to the same curse, merely existing as a shell for others pleasure. No, she had to keep fighting...she had to get out of the house. 

It seemed nearly impossible at first. She was chained to the bed for the first 48 hours. While she wasn’t the first pick for the regulars those nights, she was still shot up with heroin and given a few strokes of the blue eye shadow used to dazzle the guests by a girl named Angel. Despite the circumstances, she really was an Angel. She didn’t speak, only communicating through sign language since she was both deaf and mute. Angel had stopped by Vanya’s room every day without motive since she got there. They talked about who they were before coming to the house. Angel was the youngest of a small family. Most of her family was killed when the military raided her home. She was the only one that was brought to the house. When she arrived, it was quickly determined that she would not be a hot commodity for the house. Instead, she was given the task of preparing the girls for the night and cleaning them up after. Vanya was given her name before she arrived at the house. Everything, even her own identity was taken from her within seconds of being kidnapped. 

Vanya hadn’t been cleaned up yet, one of the small blessings she could count. Another night went by and she was in a haze from the heroin. She could have sworn that a burly soldier stopped by her room, eyeing her the same way a lion does its prey before he pounces, ultimately killing the prey before it even could process what was happening.

Vanya realized her luck was running out.

She was going to be raped by that burly soldier, maybe not tonight...but certainly the next. 

Angel visited her the next day, eager to talk to Vanya until she noticed that the woman was staring past her into blank space. 

“What’s wrong,” Angel signed to the woman.

“I can’t stay here, one of those men was looking at me like a piece of meat last night. I have no doubt that he will come back tonight and have his way with me.” Vanya replied.

“I think I know who you’re talking about. His name is Ivan...he is a regular. Usually, he prefers Marta just a few doors down...everyone does, sometimes there’s a line for her.”

“That’s awful. You’re always crawling through the tunnels, is there any way to escape?”

“No, everything is locked. Viktor trusts no one, not even his own assistant.”

“We will get out, you and me.”

“I want to believe you,” Angel responded, “but there are guards around the perimeter. Even if you did make it out of here without being detected...you would have to avoid being hunted down like a dog by Viktor’s men. One girl tried...Samara...she was brought back half-dead from being beaten so badly. They still used her that night she came back. I didn’t tend to her the next morning because she had succumbed to all of her injuries...including those sustained that night.”

“I won’t get caught,” Vanya placed her hand over Angel’s for a brief moment, “we won’t get caught.”

“Like I said, I want to believe you,” Angel swallowed hard. Thoughts of being free, being far away from this wretched place flooded her body with overwhelming feelings of relief and happiness. There is nothing more that she wants in this world than to be outside of this house, away from Viktor.

“You’ll see. I’ll try to take you with me. We’ll start over, did you know that I want to be an actress? Or maybe even a teacher...something that would give me a chance to leave my mark on the world in some way.” Vanya couldn’t hide the glint in her eye when she talked about her dreams. It was a miracle that spark still lived inside her even when she was in a dire and hopeless situation such as this. 

“You would be good at both of those things,” Angel couldn’t help but smile at how happy Vanya looked when she was talking about her dreams. It’s almost as if she had a chance to chase them, but Angel knew that she was long overdue for a guest. The first time was always the hardest for the girls. It was when they realized that they wouldn’t make it out of the house in one piece, that this was most likely going to be their sole purpose for years to come...at least until they were too old or too broken to make Viktor money. Most girls died before then, either from injuries from the raping, drug overdoses, and sometimes even suicide.

“Angel, prepare Nadia...her best customer is arriving soon,” Viktor leaned in the doorway of Vanya’s room. He was average height, with a scruffy beard, bushy eyebrows and greasy, slicked back hair that hung just past his bulbous Adam's apple. Vanya had only seen Viktor on two other occasions, when she first arrived and when he made her strip to asses how profitable she could be. 

“Vanya,” Viktor began, “looks like you might finally have a visitor...Angel will help you get ready once she is done with Nadia,” Viktor left promptly after, his gruff voice carrying through the halls as he greeted a patron.Vanya’s heart sank into her stomach, her hunch was right...that large soldier was coming to get what he thought was his. She shuddered, Angel reached out and tried to comfort her by rubbing her arm, Vanya feared it was the last time that she would ever feel tenderness...let alone want to feel anyone’s touch at all for that matter.

“No matter what happens,”Vanya signed grateful she didnt have to force her voice past the fear building in her throat, “promise me you won’t let me die here...don’t let them kill me.”

Angel said nothing in response, instead she took off her necklace. It was beautiful, Vanya told her the first day they met. It was a gold chain with a pendant that had a lily etched in the center of it. Angel grabbed Vanya’s hand and gently placed the necklace in her palm. Vanya stared at the token in her hand, it was the kindest gesture anyone had ever done for her.

“I can’t take this,” Vanya told the woman, “this is a part of you, you need to hold on to this with every fiber of your being.”

“I want you to have it,” Angel insisted, “it brought me much strength the first few weeks I was here, I hope it does the same for you. You can give it back to me on the other side, okay?” Angel sat still, almost peering into the soul of the girl next to her. Vanya swallowed hard, she hoped that she wouldn’t need to derive hope from the necklace, her spirit was still strong and hopeful that she would escape from the house soon.

“Okay, you’re getting this back soon...I swear it.” Angel nodded and she pulled out her house kit. She held the heroin in her hands, a strong sense of reluctance held her in place until Vanya reassured her that it was okay...if she was going to have a guest like Viktor said...she would rather have little to no memory of the experience at all. Vanya watched as the needle pricked the crease of her elbow. It was only a few moments until she was back in the haze again, her reality fading to black.

Vanya’s eyes fluttered open just as Viktor re-entered her room.

“Look alive, your guest is here,” Viktor stepped to the side and in walks a taller woman, with short auburn hair and dimples that could entice anyone standing within a mile radius of this goddess. Goddess? Was she even nice? She must not be if she was in a place like this. Vanya could barely keep her eyes open from the drugs as the woman closed the door behind her. 

“Waverly,” she breathed, “Waverly Earp?”. Vanya felt the air leave her lungs...she hadn’t heard that name for what seemed like ages.. 

“Who--who are you?” she asked, inching up against the headboard of her bed. Vanyawas no longer tied up, she could reach for the lamp next to her bed and take out this woman who already knew too much about her. 

“Waverly, I--your sister sent me, my name is Nicole Haught. Do you remember her? Wynonna?” the redhead spoke barely above a whisper so as not to alarm anyone who might be outside the door.

“Wynonna… where is she?” Waverly could feel memories of her and her sister creeping back into her conscious after being buried deep down for so long. She remembered the forts they made in their bedroom every sunday, reading their favorite stories and playing games driven by their imagination. One time Waverly was a princess, and her older sister Wynonna was a noble, dedicated to protecting the princess until her last breath.

“Calgary, North America, She made it out after the military took your father and oldest sister Willa prisoner.”

“How did you know where to find me?” 

“I didn’t, not at first. She gave me the location of where you lived when the military came and only a few descriptors of the men who took you. I spoke to a lot of people about these men...they’re not good people that’s for sure. It only took a few weeks to track you down. I’ll explain more on the way,” Nicole reached out her hand and to her dismay, the girl flinched.

“How can I trust you?”

“I don't know. I don't blame you if you can't. I promised your sister that I would bring you home. You don't need to be scared, I won't hurt you, I swear it. We do have to leave soon if there's any chance of us getting out of here undetected--"

There was a loud banging on the door, Nicole recognized it as the warning that her time was halfway through.

"We have to go, are you coming with me?" Nicole was bordering on pleading with the smaller woman. Her dark brown eyes looking deep into hazel ones.

Waverly swallowed the lump of fear in her throat. At the very least, she wouldn't die here in this hell house. If this woman was telling the truth, she would be reunited with her Wynonna soon enough. 

"Okay," Waverly whispered, taking Nicole's hand. The redhead gave a warm, almost disarming smile as she helped Waverly to her feet. There wasn't any belongings to bring with...only the necklace that Waverly still had around her other wrist. Nicole led them both to the window of her room--below was a stretch of roof that was only a short distance from the ground. Nicole was the first to exit the window, reaching for Waverly and settling her down gently. No guards were in sight thankfully. The redhead made her way down, her hand holding tightly on to Waverly as she guided them both down the slope of the roof. Below, a small patch of bushes was their best shot at a soft landing.

"I'll jump down first, just try to ease yourself down without making much noise okay? I will catch you, I promise." Nicole didn't even give Waverly the opportunity to respond as she was already hanging off of the roof, gently dropping down into the patch below. Waverly could only look down, frozen in place by mostly fear and uncertainty of what lies ahead of her once she lands in Nicole's arms. 

“Waverly, we have about fifteen minutes left before they realize what has happened, please.”

The smaller woman realized that this might actually be her best shot at escaping, she did her best to lower herself from the roof but she was very weak for a variety of reasons. Nicole was true to her word and caught her with ease. 

“I got you, Waverly--I got you,” Nicole whispered into chestnut hair as her strong arms carried the smaller woman away from the house...away from what was supposed to be her fate.

Waverly did her best to keep her eyes open. It was only a few minutes until Nicole stopped in front of a black car. She leaned Waverly against the car as she fumbled for the keys in her pocket. Nicole opened the door for the smaller woman and tucked her into the passenger seat, running to grab a blanket from the trunk when she noticed Waverly shaking. Nicole hurried into the driver’s seat and sped away. 

_This is it, my life is in a God’s hands now, please don’t let me die without seeing Wynonna. Let this woman be truthful and not someone worse than Viktor._

Waverly watched as the scenery sped by her, changing ever so often enough to keep her gaze trained on the outside rather than watching this strange woman who rescued her.

“The trip to Canada will be long, we will have to take a plane...have you ever flown before?” Nicole stole a glance from the smaller woman as she turned to shake her head.

“Flying is fun, liberating almost. You’ll like it.” Nicole let another blanket of silence drape over them for a few minutes before she spoke again.

“We will have to stop for the night. I do intend to travel during the evenings, but I have had a long day and I’m sure you did as well. We will stop in the next city at a hotel.” Waverly didn’t respond, she was overcome by fear at that point.

_Oh god, she’s going to hurt me. Maybe she’s worse than the soldier, I’ll be all alone...Angel isn’t here to help...christ, Angel. I’m so sorry I didn’t take you with me...I’m sure you are safer there than here though._

It wasn’t long until Nicole pulled into a lot next to a tall building. They reached the city, the typical hustle and bustle had died down by the time they arrived.

“Wait here, I’ll check us in. Please, don’t open the doors no matter what okay?” Nicole lightly grazed the inside of Waverly’s wrist. Waverly didn’t flinch from the stranger's touch...which was odd even for her. She looked at the redhead and simply nodded, prompting Nicole to leave the car and walk inside. 

About two minutes had passed when she returned to the car, opening the passenger door for Waverly.

“Our room can be accessed from the side, so you don’t have to see anyone. Take the key, I have a bag I need to carry.” Nicole waited as Waverly stepped out of the car, taking the key card from the redhead’s hand. Nicole trotted over to the trunk and pulled out a leather bag. She took the lead and walked to a door in the side of the building and waited next to the card reader. Waverly took that as her que to use the card and Nicole held the door open while she slipped inside. 

\--------

“Here we are,” Nicole grunted as she dropped the bag onto one of the queen beds in the room. Waverly looked around as if she was assessing the safety of her new surroundings. The beds were covered in plump white duvets with loads of pillows sitting atop the bedding. On the far end of the room, was a gas fireplace and two comfortable looking chairs. There was a TV in front of the beds, but Waverly could tell from how her body was shaking that she would be too exhausted to indulge. 

“I know you must be tired, but I do have a few change of clothes for you if you wish to shower and change before bed.” Nicole was unpacking some items from her bag while Waverly folded her arms over herself. A shower sounded heavenly, but despite her exhaustion, her guard was still up. Nicole didn’t realize Waverly was standing rigidly in the hallway of the room until she finished unpacking and turned around to see for herself.  
“Waverly,” Nicole soothed, she took slow and careful steps towards the smaller woman. The redhead knew better than to make any sudden movements, this woman had been kept prisoner for a long time, with people who wanted nothing more than to hurt her. It was only natural that she was suspicious of anyone especially someone claiming to know her sister. 

“What do you need from me to help you relax a bit? I can run you a bath if you’d like, showers do seem a little clinical at this point.” Nicole stood inches away from Waverly, who was avoiding any and all eye contact.

“Here, let me show you what I brought,” Nicole backed away slowly and reached for a short stack of clothing on her bed to put on Waverly’s own bed. She spread the clothing for the woman to see. There was an assortment of colorful shirts, dresses and two pairs of pants. 

“Wynonna picked these out based on what she could remember about you. She said brighter colors would suit you best since you were the human embodiment of sunshine. Now I see what she means.” Nicole smiled at Waverly who couldn’t help but blush at her words. She reached down and let her fingers trail over the clothing, doing her best to picture how Wynonna sounded and looked like as she picked every piece for Nicole to bring to her. She took a few moments to imagine pulling out a drawer that was home to the clothing, in a dresser that was hers...in a place that she longed to call home herself. 

“Whatever you decide to do, just let me know if you need anything okay?” Nicole gave another reassuring smile before walking back to her own bed. She didn’t try to change into her pajamas so as not to make Waverly feel uneasy and give her the wrong impression. Waverly stared at the spread on her bed, ultimately deciding to pick out the one pair of pajama pants and a black shirt. She padded over to the bathroom and stopped just short of the door.

“Thank you,” she whispered barely loud enough for Nicole to hear before finally disappearing into the bathroom and turning on the shower. Nicole closed her eyes, smiling at the sound of running water, and at the fact that she was able to get Waverly to trust her for even just a few moments. 

Waverly stepped out from the bathroom to find Nicole fast asleep on her bed. She looked even more peaceful asleep than when she did awake. There was something about the redhead that made Waverly feel at ease. Maybe it was because she was a smooth talker, soothing Waverly’s anxiety about leaving the house and going across seas to reunite with her sister that she hasn’t seen in a year. Maybe it was her smile, it was welcoming and warm, something Waverly hadn’t experienced since she was taken from her home. Everyone had permanent scowls on their faces...even Angel couldn’t muster a smile that wasn’t the product of pity and empathy...laced with fear.

Waverly shook her head at the intruding thoughts and eased herself into bed. She didn’t want to fall asleep so quickly out of fear that her judgement of the woman’s character might be wrong...but the weight of the day and the turn of events was far too much for her to fight any longer. Her eyes began to close as she felt herself drift off to sleep.  
\--------

When Waverly awoke, Nicole was sitting by the fireplace. November mornings were just as cold as the early evenings. She quickly sat up in bed, embarrassed that she was probably in a vulnerable position for a few hours while the redhead was awake. 

“Good morning, I ordered room service so we didn’t have to go out. I hope that’s okay.” Nicole only turned her head to the side to acknowledge that Waverly was awake. 

“Thank you,” was all Waverly could utter in response...she didn’t understand why this stranger was being so considerate to her when they just met. There was a knock at the door that startled Waverly. Nicole stood up quickly and approached the door with her hand on what looked like a gun by her side. She cracked the door open and stood in front. Waverly heard her greet someone on the other side and thanked them before coming back into the room with a cart.

“I think your sister said that pancakes were your favorite, but I got a bit of a selection just in case her memory was a bit fuzzy,” Nicole laughed nervously as she uncovered the plates of food before Waverly. The smaller woman gazed at the breakfast before her in amazement. Any breakfast food that she could fathom was on a tray before her. 

“I can leave you alone for a bit if you would like, we have all day until nightfall when we have to travel some more. Today we are going to the airport and catching a red eye back to Alberta.” Nicole kept looking down at the floor of the room, waiting for instructions or something close to that from the brunette sitting at the edge of the bed.

“Stay, I want to know more about you before we travel more.” Waverly had a mouthful of a blueberry muffin when she spoke. Nicole couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as she quickly fixed herself a plate and sat on the edge of her own bed that was facing Waverly’s side of the room. 

“So who are you exactly?” Waverly asked from behind her plate of pancakes.

“I’m a detective, well sort of. I was working in law enforcement in the states when I decided to move back to Alberta. My old boss was looking for someone to replace the vacancy in the department so when I called him asking for my old job back, he offered me the detective gig. I worked with him for a few years before breaking off and starting my own firm. I still work for him from time to time...but I usually go wherever anyone needs me. In this case it happened to be Wynonna.” Nicole paused for a moment, thinking carefully about what she was going to say next--

"Was it just Wynonna, or was there other people with her?"

"She's made a few friends, they're very nice. It seemed like she has been in good hands since you were both separated."

"She still looked for me?" Waverly couldn't hide the disbelief in her eyes...she was expecting to be forgotten about soon after she was taken. Waverly could feel a warmth in the pit of her stomach begin to grow and spread to every inch of her body.

_I am not forgotten, I still have a family._

"She never stopped. Most of the piece of information that I didn't collect came from her. Wynonna tried finding you on her own when she escaped from the men that took her. She said most people weren't willing to talk unless they were promised protection or payment. There were a few generous souls who saw you get carried off with a few other girls and piled into a van."

Waverly winced as a memory of being cramped against sweaty, crying bodies in the back of a van shot back into her brain. She remembered the putrid smell of the van, it was a smell that was very distinct, it gave her an idea that some girls maybe might have died in that van not too long ago. She remembered the whimpering bodies next to her, their cries only pushed her to stay strong as they were dragged out to the house she ended up in only weeks ago.

"That house, how did you get in without trouble?"

"Viktor's fluent in the language of money. It didn't matter who was offering it to him, he took my money with ease... especially since I was apparently your first customer." Nicole shuddered and put her plate down on the nightstand. Waverly froze as she recalled the sheer fear that flooded her body when she thought it was the large soldier that was paying her a visit. She was so relieved and thankful that it was Nicole instead. If everything happens like Nicole says it will, then she will be regarded as Waverly's knight in shining armor.

**Author's Note:**

> That's about as far as I got with this so...there ya go...


End file.
